Partials/Updates/2018 July 12th/Content
}|[[Partials/Updates/2018_July_ /Content|Content]]|[[Thread:667836| July]]}} }||''For a full debriefing on the game update (including developer tweets), you may wish to refer to 12}}|this link.}} Shiratsuyu Kai Ni Remodel *Kai Ni Upgrade: **Requires lvl 77 **'Requires an ' **Stock equipment: *** *** ★+4 *** ★+4 **Can equip: *** *** but '''NO' other landing craft. Yuugumo Kai Ni Remodel *Kai Ni Upgrade: **Requires lvl 75 **'Requires a Blueprint AND an ' **Stock equipment: *** *** *** ★+4 **Can equip: ***Medium Anti-Torpedo Bulges *** Tenryuu Kai Ni Remodel *Kai Ni Upgrade: **Requires lvl 84 **'Does NOT require a Blueprint' **Stock equipment: *** *** *** **Can equip: *** *** **CANNOT equip anymore: ***Large Radars ***Reconnaissance Seaplanes ***Secondary Guns CGs *New seasonal CGs for the following shipgirls: ** ** ** ** Akashi's Improvement Arsenal update *12cm Single Gun Mount can now be improved and remodeled into another equipment through the Akashi's Improvement Arsenal by using a certain shipgirl as support. *12.7cm Twin High-angle Gun Mount (Late Model) can now be improved through the Akashi's Improvement Arsenal by using a certain shipgirl as support. class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" style="text-align: center; width:100%;" ! colspan="1" & Akashi's Improvement Arsenal: Equipment Tables - - } Misc *The Houshou's Dinner Ticket Item has disappeared from the player's inventory and will be no longer available to use. *A new BGM ♪「梅雨明けの白露」(The Glistening Dew After The Rainy Season) has been implemented in certain world maps for a limited-time. *61cm Triple (Oxygen) Torpedo Mount will now provide a synergy stat bonus on ships when equiped together with any Twin Gun Mount Type A. * maximum stats have been raised: +3 +6 +3 +3 max * maximum ASW has been raised: +5 New Quests and |Rewards_RSC = 180 / 0 / 180 / 0 |Rewards_Items = choice between X 5 or Furniture Fairy X 1 |Note = Requires: ?? }} , , and two destroyers to world 1-2, 1-4, 1-5, 1-6 and obtain one S-rank victory at the boss nodes or reach the goal node once. |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 1000 / 0 / 800 |Rewards_Items = choice between X 5 or X 1 NEXT choice between X 2 or X 4 |Note = Requires: A89, Others? }} and to world 2-3, 4-1, 5-5, 6-5 and obtain a S-rank victory at each boss node. |Rewards_RSC = 1000 / 0 / 1000 / 0 |Rewards_Items = then choice between X 1 or X 1 or X 8 |Note = Requires: ?? }} , , , , , , and 2 additional ships to world 5-1, 5-3, 5-4 and obtain S-rank victories at the boss nodes. |Rewards_RSC = 800 / 800 / 800 / 800 |Rewards_Items = choice between X 1 or X 5, 200 ranking points |Note = Requires: ?? }} and to get 4 Exercise victories in the same day. |Rewards_RSC = 400 / 400 / 0 / 0 |Rewards_Items = choice between "Irako" X 3 or X 1 NEXT choice between Reinforcement Expansion X 1 or X1 |Note = Requires: ??? }} in your inventory. Have a Fubuki-class secretary ship with a ★max equipped in her first slot. Scrap four and one . ※Equipment must be unlocked. ※Consumes all the resources and equipment. |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 200 / 0 / 0 |Rewards_Items = X 1 |Note = Requires: ?? }} in your inventory. Have a Fubuki-class secretary ship with a ★max equipped in her first slot. Scrap four and one . ※Equipment must be unlocked. ※Consumes all the resources and equipment. |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 200 / 0 / 0 |Rewards_Items = X 1 |Note = Requires: F76, ?? Quarterly Quest }} }}